Un amour d'ange gardien
by ange-0717
Summary: Pas de résumé, lisez-le pour savoir!!!
1. Chap 1

Buffy arrête son élan. Elle voit Angel dans les bras d'Annabelle qui a pointé un pieu sur son c?ur. -Tu es morte! On a retrouvé ton corps et. -Ils m'ont tué et ils m'ont fait revivre! Et nous avons de toi pour accomplir le rituel. Coopère sinon je le tue. -D'accord! Mais laisse le partir. -Non! Tuez-moi. Buffy ne fait pas ça. Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur terre, toi tu as des tas de choses à accomplir. Je veillerai sur toi, pour toujours. Je t'aime! Ne les écoutes pas, mon amour va-t-en!  
  
Buffy fait le geste de partir, mais elle revient à la course et frappe Annabelle. Elle lui donne un coup de pied puis la vampire la frappe au ventre. Buffy fait un tour sur elle-même en lui donnant un coup de poing. Elle sort un pieu puis l'enfonce dans le c?ur de la vampire. Elle se retourne et elle voit Cow-boy entrain de se battre avec Angel. Elle avance vers le dos du vampire et lui enfonce un pieu ou est situé le c?ur. Le vampire explose. Elle tombe face-à-face avec Angel. Elle lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. -Je ne veux pas que tu veille sur moi de là-haut. Je veux que tu sois mon ange-gardien immédiat! Tu es mon amour, mon ange à moi. Tu as encore des chose à accomplir ici, me rendre heureuse! Je t'aime mon amour, mon amour d'ange-gardien.  
  
Fin! 


	2. Chap 2

Buffy entre chez Willy. Plusieurs démons se lève et partent à la vue de la tueuse. -Bonjour Willy! -AH! Tueuse! Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour mes affaires quand tu viens ici! Qu'est-ce que-tu veux? -Des informations -Et qu'est-ce que tu donnes? -La vie sauve! Ça te vas? -Ah, on dirait qu'Angel et toi êtes sur la même longueur d'onde! -Il m'a très bien enseigné. Alors mes informations? -D'accord, sur qui? -Un vampire. -Lequel? Il y en a beaucoup tu sais. -Merci j'avais pas remarquer. Un vampire en métal. -Jamais entendu parler. -J'espère que tu dis la vérité, sinon. -Je te le jure. Rien. Rien du tout. -Bon, O.K. au revoir.  
  
Elle sort. À la bibliothèque, Gies est entrain de chercher dans un vieux livre quand il aperçoit Angel entrain de jouer avec une petite chaîne en or qui appartient à Buffy. Il s'approche. -Tu cherches fort. -Ah. euh. j'étais ailleurs -Tu étais de retour dans le lit de Buffy. -Euh. -Angel, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais? Elle a 17 ans et toi tu en a 247. Tu es un vampire et elle est. -. la tueuse! Je sais tout ça. Mais on s'aime et je ne la laisserais jamais tomber. Je l'aime et elle est le seul soleil que je peux regarder sans risquer de tomber en poussière. Alors vous allez garder votre sermon pour vous! -D'accord! Je ne tais. Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose? -Non rien! Et vous? -Pas grand-chose non plus.  
  
Buffy entre à la bibliothèque. -Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé? -Rien malheureusement. -Parlez pour vous Giles. Moi j'ai trouvé quelque chose. -Le Net a toujours quelque chose pour nous. -Exactement. Buffy, les 2 filles étaient Élizabeth Dally et Annabelle Woodrow. Elle étaient en 2ième année à l'Université de Sunnydale en droit. Élizabeth venait d'ici, mais Annabelle était de Los Angeles. Elles sont les 9ième et 10ième victimes du même genre. Les parents d'Annabelle offrent 100 000$ à celui ou celle qui retrouveras le meurtrier de leur fille. -Et les garçons? -Anthony Wilson et Micheal Warner. Micheal était étudiant en communication et Anthony était en science humaine. Micheal était le petit-ami d'Annabelle. Il a probablement voulu la défendre et les vampires l'ont tué. Tant qu'à Anthony et bien il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. -Et pour les marques? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose? -Nous continuons à chercher. -Bon, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Je vais aller au gymnase et m'entraîner un peu. Je reviens dans 10 minutes.  
  
Elle sort. Buffy va à sa case pour chercher son linge d'éducation physique. Elle va se changer puis elle entre au gymnase. Elle commence à frapper un adversaire imaginaire. Elle fait des enchaînements appris pas Giles et Angel. Elle aimait bien quand ses adversaires la voyaient utiliser des coups fait habituellement par des vampires. Elle enchaîne coup de pied sauté, frappe au visage, coup de pied circulaire et frappe au ventre quand soudain elle est projeté par terre. Elle se relève puis recommence. Quand elle donne son dernier coup, elle voit apparaître une silhouette blanche. Elle recule, puis elle voit sur ce qui pouvait être les bras de la chose, des symboles comme ceux sur les bras d'Élizabeth et d'Annabelle. La silhouette commence à prendre des couleurs et d'autres silhouette commence à apparaître. Buffy constate qu'elle est au gymnase du lycée de Sunnydale, à une pratique des pom-pom girls pour un match bénéfice organiser par l'équipe de foot-ball pour l'année 1954-1955. 


	3. Chap 3

Buffy observe la scène. Elle regarde autour d'elle puis elle voit un homme. Un homme grand, bâtit avec les cheveux bruns. Quand il se retourne, Buffy le reconnaît, c'est Angel. 2 filles se mettent à parler. -Tu viens au cinéma ce soir Anna? -Non, je ne peux pas. -O.K. Mais je trouve que tu ne sort pas beaucoup c'est temps-ci!  
  
L'autre fille sort. Il ne reste qu'Anna, Buffy et Angel. Anna se retourne vers Buffy sans la voir. -Ouais. je dois m'entraîner, l'enfer ne donne pas beaucoup de soir de congé.  
  
Angel s'approche sans bruit. -Bonsoir Anna! -Ah! C'est vous. Vous m'avez fait peur. -J'ai de nouvelles informations. 2 nouveaux vampires sont en ville, ils sont très féroce. Faites attention dans votre patrouille ce soir. -Merci beaucoup Angel.  
  
Buffy le suit des yeux -Angel????  
  
Elle se retourne puis lle est dans le gymnase, toute seule. Elle va se changer puis retourne à la bibliothèque. -Angel! -Oui, est-ce que ça va? -Pas vraiment. Qui était Anna? -Qui? -Anna! Elle était pom-pom girls en 1954. Elle étais aussi la tueuse de sa génération. -Comment tu as entendu parler d'elle? -Je m'entraînais au gymnase quand elle est apparu devant moi. Et je me suis retrouvé en 1954. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu et . toi aussi. Tu lui as dit de faire faire attention durant sa patrouille. -Oui et elle est ne m'a pas écouté. Elle est morte ce soir là. -Avec des symboles sur les bras semblable à ceux que portait Annabelle et Élizabeth. -Euh. Buffy. J'ai trouvé ce que les symboles veulent dire et c'est pas joli. -Beau travail Wil. Alors. -Les 2 triangles veulent dire l'eau et le feu. Les 2 cercles, eux, veulent dire la terre et le ciel. Qui as besoin des 4 éléments pour faire des rituels? -Des sorcières! -Exact. Et l'?il au milieu veux dire le démon absolu. Le diable quoi. -Donc on a des sorcières qui s'amusent à vouloir faire revivre le diable. -Euh. on a des sorcières qui ont réussi à faire revivre le diable. Regarde, si les signes sont fait correctement, sur 10 filles différentes, le rituel marchera. Donc, si Annabelle et Élizabeth étaient les 9ième et 10ième victimes, le démon est parmis nous. -Wow! Donc ce soir, j'ai un diable à trouver et à détruire en plus d'un vampire en métal. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite.  
  
Elle sort de la bibliothèque suivit d'Angel. Quand elle entre chez elle, Angel l'attend dans sa chambre. -Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça. -Désoler! -C'est ce que tu dit à chaque fois. Qu'elle âge avait-elle? -Qui? -Anna! -16 ans. Elle était très jeune pour faire ce genre de boulot. Comme toi. -Moi? C'est vrai, nous sommes toutes trop jeune pour mourir. Pourquoi tu l'aidais? -Parce que. je ne sais pas pourquoi. -Tu la trouvais jolie? -Un peu. disons qu'elle m'intriguais. -T'intriguais? -Oui. Anna n'étais pas une tueuse conventionnelle, tout comme toi. -Comment ça? -Disons que pour mieux s'entraîner, elle appelait des démons à l'aide de la magie. -Wow et le conseil approuvait? -Il n'en savait rien. -Je ne vois pas le lien. Un vampire en métal et des sorcières qui réssusitent le diable. Je n'y comprend rien. -On trouveras, on trouve toujours.  
  
Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Angel dirige sa bouche vers le cou de Buffy. Il passe ses mains partout sur son corps. Elle le regarde dans les yeux en enlevant sa blouse. Très vite, Buffy est sur Angel et elle le regarde dans les yeux. Angel lui prend les hanches puis il fait des petits mouvements avec son bassin. Elle pousse quelque cris aigus puis des garves. Angel pousse des soupirs de satisfactions. Un peu plus tard, Buffy et Angel patrouillent près du bar de Willy. Angel voit Cow-boy entrer dans le bar. Il prend Buffy par le bras et l'attire près de lui en prenant son visage démoniaque. -Angel? Qu'est-ce que tu fait? -Joue le jeu!  
  
Il entre dans le bar. -Angélus. -Salut vieux. Alors ça va? -Oui. Je vois que tu as un bon repas, la tueuse. -Oui j'ai finalement réussi à l'attraper. Alors on se la partage? -Hé ho! C'est quand même de mon corps dont vous parler, est-ce que le repas peut dire son avis? -Angélus, est-ce que tu voudrais prêter main forte à la communauté vampirique de Sunnydale? -Ça dépend quoi? -Tu nous prête la tueuse et en échange on va mettre le chaos sur terre. -Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de la tueuse? -Parce que pour être capable de ramener notre créateur le diable, nous avons fait affaire avec sorcières pour ça. La première a mourir était une tueuse en 1954 et là nous avons 10 autres filles et pour terminer le rituel, ça nous prend la tueuse immédiat. -Ta l'as ton lien ma belle!(Il lâche Buffy) Allez on liquide tout!  
  
Buffy donne un coup de pied à Cow-boy, mais avant qu'elle n'est pu continuer, le bar s'était vidé amenant ainsi le vampire. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Angel. -Donc, le vampire de métal est de connivance avec les sorcières qui ont tué. Annabelle? -Quoi? -Annabelle, la fille de l'Université, elle est dehors avec. Cow-boy.  
  
Buffy et Angel sortent du bar, elle s'approche et frappe le vampire dans le dos. Angel s'empare d'Annabelle. Buffy continue à frapper le vampire et elle se rends compte que le métal est juste sur le devant du vampires. Elle vient pour le tuer, mais Annabelle l'en empêche. -Arrête sinon je le tue. 


	4. Chap 4

Buffy arrête son élan. Elle voit Angel dans les bras d'Annabelle qui a pointé un pieu sur son c?ur. -Tu es morte! On a retrouvé ton corps et. -Ils m'ont tué et ils m'ont fait revivre! Et nous avons de toi pour accomplir le rituel. Coopère sinon je le tue. -D'accord! Mais laisse le partir. -Non! Tuez-moi. Buffy ne fait pas ça. Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur terre, toi tu as des tas de choses à accomplir. Je veillerai sur toi, pour toujours. Je t'aime! Ne les écoutes pas, mon amour va-t-en!  
  
Buffy fait le geste de partir, mais elle revient à la course et frappe Annabelle. Elle lui donne un coup de pied puis la vampire la frappe au ventre. Buffy fait un tour sur elle-même en lui donnant un coup de poing. Elle sort un pieu puis l'enfonce dans le c?ur de la vampire. Elle se retourne et elle voit Cow-boy entrain de se battre avec Angel. Elle avance vers le dos du vampire et lui enfonce un pieu ou est situé le c?ur. Le vampire explose. Elle tombe face-à-face avec Angel. Elle lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. -Je ne veux pas que tu veille sur moi de là-haut. Je veux que tu sois mon ange-gardien immédiat! Tu es mon amour, mon ange à moi. Tu as encore des chose à accomplir ici, me rendre heureuse! Je t'aime mon amour, mon amour d'ange-gardien.  
  
Fin! 


	5. Chapitre 1Lui c'est le bon

Tout est noir autour d'elle, elle se dirige vers le seul lampadaire que ses batailles nocturnes n'ont pas encore mis hors d'état de marche. Dès qu,elle arrive près du cercle de lumière, 2 vampires arrivent. Un par devant et l'autre sur le côté. Buffy les étudient vite, puis décide d'attaquer. Elle attaque le premier vampire qui a l'air tout droit sorti d'un film Western des années 30. Elle frappe Cow-boy à la tête, puis elle décoche un coup de pied tourné à celui de côté. Elle sort un pieu, mais elle baisse sa garde alors Cow-boy en profite pour l'attaqué. Elle lui donne des coups dans le ventre, mais elle heurte quelque chose de dur. Elle essaie de frapper où le c?ur, mais la chose dur persiste. Elle repousse Cow-boy puis se dirige vers son acolyte, qu'elle tue entre deux respirations. Quand elle se retourne, Cow-boy a disparu.  
  
Elle se dirige vers chez elle. Quand elle entre. Elle sent un parfum qu,elle connaîtrais bien. Celui des roses. Quand elle entre dans sa chambre, elle voit 200 roses blanches partout, sur les murs, sur son lit, sur son bureau. Elle se retourne vers la porte et Angel apparaît avec un sourire en coin. -Comment t'as fait pour avoir tout ça? -Je suis aller chez le fleuriste. -Mais. ça due te coûter cher? -Non. Le commerçant avait une dette envers moi! Tu aimes? -Oui! J'adore! C'est merveilleux! Tu sais ma mère n'est pas la. Elle est à Los Angeles quelque jours pour une vente d'objet d'arts, alors tu pourrais peut-être. enfin dormir ici! Vu que demain c'est samedi et que je n'ai pas cour.  
  
Il l'embrasse passionnément. -Je crois que ça veut dire oui!  
  
Ils s'embrassent. Angel commence à caresser Buffy, les bras puis le dos et il se dirige vite vers les boutons de son chemisier. Il ne prend même pas le temps de les détacher, il les arraches littéralement de sur Buffy. Elle dirige ses mains vers son pantalon. En 2 minutes, Buffy est en sous-vêtement devant Angel. Elle déboutonne la chemise d'Angel. Puis, elle lui enlève son pantalon. Angel défait les aggraffes de son soutient-goerge et la jette à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il descend ses mains tranquillement vers sa petite culotte qui connaît le même sort que le soutient-goerge. Il dépose délicatement Buffy sur le lit. Il se dirige vers ses seins. Il les embrassent tout doucement. Il remonte à ses yeux. -Je t'aime Buffy! -Je t'aime Angel!  
  
Le lendemain matin, Willow entre chez Buffy en catastrophe. Elle entre dans la chambre et elle voit Buffy couché sur le torse d'Angel. Giles, qui suivait Willow de près, voit la scène. -Buffy! Angel! Qu'avez-vous fait?  
  
Ils se réveil en sur sault -Quoi? Mais. Willow qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, il est 7h du matin. -Peut-être, mais sur la côte Est, il est 10h alors, lève-toi. On a un problème! -Quoi quel problème? -Nouveaux démons! -Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'eux plus tard! Je suis fatiguée! -Normal avec la nuit que tu viens de passer!  
  
Angel et Buffy se regardent. Ils se sourient. -D'accord, je me lève! Euh. Pouvez-vous sortir, on va s'habiller et on vous rejoint en bas.  
  
Giles sort suivit de Willow. Buffy vient pour se lever, mais Angel la tire sous les couvertures. Il l'embrasse et la chatouille. -Angel! Arrête. Ils vont nous attendre. Angel. HA!Non pas ça! Pas. hum. continu! -Cochonne! -C'est toi qui a commencé. -Aller il faut y aller. -Oui.  
  
Ils s'embrassent. Buffy et Angel s'habillent puis descendent.  
  
-Il n'était pas trop tôt! Alors Buffy, la chasse d'hier? -Euh. 5 vampires! Tous mort sauf un. -Comment ça sauf un? -Parce qu'il avait. euh. un genre de plastron partout sur le corps. -Un plastron?  
  
-Oui, comme en métal. -Et tu comptais nous en faire part? -Oui, quand je me serais levé. Mais qu'est-ce qui pressais tant que ça de me sortir du lit? -4 morts. -4? -4! Sur le campus de l'Université. -Comment est-ce qu'ils sont mort? -Bien, les 2 filles ont dirait qu'elles sont mortes de peur, mais les 2 garçons, eux, ils sont mort vidé de leur sang. -O.K. Donc, on a 4 mort et un super vampire fait de métal. Chouette! -Les filles ont des symboles sur les bras. Comme s'ils avaient été fait au fer chaud. -Elle sont probablement mortes de douleur dans ce cas. Alors, Angel et Giles, vous chercherrz dans les livres, tous les vieux bouquins qui pourraient parler soit des signes ou de mon vampire en métal. Willow, tu vas chercher sur Internet qui étaient les 4 morts et tu vas aussi chercher des informations sur les signes. -Et toi? -Je vais aller voir une source! -Sois prudente! Willy n'est pas très fiable quand il y a des démons en jeu! -Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange! Bon au boulot.  
  
Ils sortent tous de la maison. Giles va chercher une couverture pour protéger Angel des rayons du soleil et ils partent pour la bibliothèque. Buffy se dirige vers le bar ou vit Willy. 


End file.
